


The Starlet & The Soldier

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alex is an Actor/Singer, Alternate Universe, Artificial Insemination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Betrayal, Cheating, Custody Battle, F/F, Falling In Love, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Olivia is a Marine, One Night Stands, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Private security, Strap-Ons, Unplanned Pregnancy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ex-US Marine Olivia Benson returns from Iraq after losing all of her unit. She is soon hired by a high profile Private Security firm and assigned to guard world renowned Singer/Actress Alexandra Cabot, who is being targeted by an unknown assassin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Starlet & The Soldier**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Law & Order: SVU**

_Ex-US Marine Olivia Benson returns from Iraq after losing all of her unit. She is soon hired by a high profile Private Security firm and assigned to guard world renowned Singer/Actress Alexandra Cabot, who is being targeted by an unknown assassin_

**Chapter One**

US Marine Staff Sergeant Olivia Benson is in a convoy making its way through Fallujah, Iraq. She and her unit are on their way to Baghdad to provide support to the Iraqi forces that are fighting the Taliban that still occupy the city.

Olivia's driver, PFC Alice Larken is driving the Humvee behind the supply truck, the Humvee ahead of Olivia and Alice's radioed back and said that there was a dead goat in the road, all of the vehicles went around the goat. Olivia and Alice drove up to the goat, intending to go around it. As they went around the goat Olivia spots a pair of wires sticking out of the corpse.

"IED!" Olivia screamed, but it was too late.

The next thing Olivia knew she was being thrown out of the vehicle and landed hard on her back in the sand.

Olivia's head was spinning, sick and dizzy. She struggled to focus her eyes. When she did manage to focus her vision Liv saw Alice lying dead in the burning wreckage, Olivia looked away and struggled to get to her feet. She then heard the voices of the Taliban fighters approaching. Olivia sees an M240 and a Barrett .50 caliber sniper rifle lying next to the smoldering wreck. She quickly grabs the weapons and two boxes of rounds before she limps behind a nearby sand dune. 

Olivia peered over the dune and sees a group of nearly twenty Taliban soldiers gathering around Alice's charred body, Liv watches helplessly as one of the men kneels down and cuts off Alice's head with a machete.

Seeing her friend and fellow Marine being desecrated by these monsters filled Olivia with indescribable rage, after firmly gripping the Barrett Liv stood up and leaned on her right leg, which had not been injured in the attack that claimed Alice's young life, as well as so many others.

The brunette Marine began targeting the Taliban and began methodically picking them off before they even knew what hit them. Once the last living Taliban fighter had been eliminated by Olivia's sharpshooting she grabbed her radio and radioed for support and an Evac team to come and pick her up.

It took the Support and Evac teams thirty-five minutes to get to Olivia's location, the team leader of the Support team looked at the bodies that now littered the dessert floor.

"Did you take all of these guys down solo, Staff Sergeant?" he asked.

"I did, Major Walsh." Olivia answered.

"Good job." he said.

"Major, are we going to leave PFC Larken's body out here, or...?"

"PFC Larken's body will be going home, as will you Staff Sergeant Benson."

 

 


	2. The Road Home

 

**Chapter Two: The Road Home**

Olivia is taken back to the Green Zone and is looked at by Dr. Isabelle Walker, Olivia suffered first and second degree burns and she banged up her left knee pretty good, Dr. Walker prescribes Olivia a mild sedative to help her with the pain.

Sergeant Mary Kennedy, a childhood friend of Alice's walked into the Infirmary.

"Staff Sergeant Benson?"

"Yes Sergeant Kennedy?" Liv replied.

"Thank you for killing those cowards who killed Alice."

"Thank you Ma'am, I'm sorry about Alice."

Olivia spent three days in the barracks recovering before she was scheduled to return to the US, she had been gone for three years, she wondered about her Mother, Brother, his two children, Olivia, whom Simon had named after Olivia, Ty, and Simon's now Wife Tracy. Olivia often thought about settling down and starting a family herself, but quickly dropped that notion when she joined the Marine Corps after witnessing the Twin Towers fall on 9/11.

Olivia boards the sixteen hour flight from Baghdad to JFK in New York, Liv slept the whole flight.

"Ma'am, wake up, we are about to land." a woman's voice said softly making the brunette stir. Olivia opened her eyes and groaned softly, she had forgotten what sound sleep felt like.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

Inside the airport Serena Benson and Tracy Marsden waited for Olivia to walk into the airport, Serena had strongly opposed Olivia's decision to join the Marines and go to Iraq and fight the Taliban, when Serena had heard about the convoy attack on the news she'd assumed the worst, Serena had tried to get in touch with Olivia, but she was still recovering on the day Serena had called the Base Commander, relief flooded through Serena when she found out that Olivia was OK.

Now, Serena and Tracy are sitting in one of the airport's restaurants waiting for Olivia to arrive. 

Olivia smiled when the plane touched down and rolled into the terminal, Olivia and the other soldiers quickly and orderly disembarked from the plane, when they entered the terminal everyone welcomed them with cheers and applause.

Olivia scanned the room and quickly spotted her Mother and Tracy.

Olivia jogged hurriedly over and lovingly embraced her Mother, both women bursting into tears, Tracy smiled as she watched the tearful reunion.

"W-when I saw the attack on the news, I -I thought that you had been killed, Olivia."

"I was so scared, Mom." Olivia said as she wiped her eyes.

"Come on you two, there's some people waiting to see you, Olivia." Tracy said as she picked up Olivia's suitcase.

\--------------------------

Grammy award and Oscar winning Actress/Singer Alexandra Cabot is on the set of her movie _Midnight Passion In Manhattan,_ Alex has just finished shooting for the day when her hairdresser, Lora McArther walked up to her with a coffee mug in her hands.

"Here is your coffee, Ms. Cabot." Lora said before she gives the mug to Alex.

"Thank you, Lora." Alex said with a smile.

 


End file.
